


Mr.Shaw and his choice of cars

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: One Shot, Short fluff fic of two idiots in love, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw, i really enjoyed Hobbs and Shaw dynamics and I binge-watched fast and furious 7 and 8, it was sooooo good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "I'll take this one. This one is beautiful."Deckard said, turning around and crossing his arms, his body gently leaning against the body of the car and others turned around to look at him. Ramsey had to give it to him, it did look damn good with the man, both the car and the man looking like they were made to fit each other. Both of them looked ferocious and looked ready to bite or spring to action, thrumming with anticipation of the speed and skills they knew they possessed.





	Mr.Shaw and his choice of cars

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

"Again, the government offers you your choice of ride, in gratitude for your last service."

Little Mr.Nobody said, grinning at Dom and others.

"Last 'many' services, you mean,"

Roman said though he was practically jumping up and down the ground at the sight of tens of hundreds of beautifully displayed supercars.

"We keep saving the world fighting frigging submarines. Now THAT was a close one."

Tej shrugged next to him. But the ground was indeed a sight to hold, bright shining supercars just waiting to be chosen, hungry for the sound of the engine roaring, ready to break out of the ground and speed into the wind.

Deckard walked forward, pulling his hands out from his pocket and Luke's eyes followed his back. The former mercenary walked straight to the white Ferrari. It was a beautiful one, its features hard and sharp, but also lithe and beautiful in its beauty. It was an absolute piece of work and Deckard grinned without realizing himself doing it.

"I'll take this one. This one is beautiful."

Deckard said, turning around and crossing his arms, his body gently leaning against the body of the car and others turned around to look at him. Ramsey had to give it to him, it did look damn good with the man, both the car and the man looking like they were made to fit each other. Both of them looked ferocious and poised; looking ready to pounce or spring to action, thrumming with anticipation of the speed and skills they knew they possessed. Hattie and Owen laughed, also delighted at the sight of their brother's pure joy.

"Yes, beautiful."

It was when Hobbs almost whispered that Letty turned to look at the man, and Hobbs was looking at Deckard and his newfound car except the man wasn't looking at the car. It was clear that the man's eyes only had a place for one, and it wasn't the Ferrari.

"He's way over his head," Owen said, who was standing next to Tej. Tej huffed, their family's relationship with the Shaw family had grown significantly better since the rescue of the little Brian, and this time they couldn't agree more with him.

"Too shame Shaw doesn't know that."

Letty said, her lips grinning at the sight of the love fallen fools.

"For a highly trained, world-class super-shadowy secret spy, he's not too aware of his love interest, isn't he?"

Roman said, and Owen and Hattie both grinned.

"And you'll keep him that way. We don't want to give up our big brother so easily."

Hattie said, her hands lightly brushing Roman's shoulder and Roman shuddered out of pure fear.

So that was another typical day of Dom family and the Shaws.


End file.
